


Время

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan





	Время

«Время — форма протекания физических и психических процессов, условие возможности изменения», — начиналась статья «Википедии», первой выпавшая в поисковике. Не склонный к более серьёзным изысканиям, Дезмонд поверил ей на слово и, откинувшись на спинку одолженного у Шона вместе с компьютером офисного кресла, задумался.  
Мысли приходили странные. Мысли о пространстве и времени, навеянные путешествиями среди них и одновременно вовне.   
— Если время есть необходимое условие возможности изменения, то не означает ли это, что, находясь в прошлом и не имея возможности что-либо изменить, я нахожусь вне времени? — этот вопрос, его голосом прошивший тишину, прозвучал необычно.   
Этот вопрос скорей бы задал Шон или даже Ребекка, но никогда — Дезмонд.  
Время меняло его, время прошлого, настоящего и будущего, творившегося прямо на его глазах. Каждый раз, когда он под действием Анимуса — любого из них — оказывался в чужом теле, он впитывал идеи, традиции, течения окружавшей его среды. И каждый раз просыпался кем-то другим.  
Глядя на своё отражение в потемневшем экране ноутбука, Дезмонд понимал, что даже выглядит теперь иначе. Мрачнее, грустнее, серьёзнее — взрослее. Равно как он и понимал, что не одну из ранних морщин он получил вместе с Альтаиром и Эцио, а иногда — вместо них.  
С Альтаиром он познал силу дружбы, товарищества, братства; с Альтаиром он, наконец, стал частью Ордена, от которого всю жизнь бежал. Оказавшись среди людей, способных, пусть всего лишь мысленно, назвать его братом, Дезмонд впервые почувствовал себя в семье, окруженной доверием и пониманием, связанной общим делом.   
С Эцио он познал боль предательства и мести, не становившейся приятней с убийством каждого из виновных. С Эцио он познал весь ужас взросления и признания себя человеком, рождённым в одиночестве и обречённым умереть одним, но уже не в одиночестве, защищая интересы тех, кто не мог себя защитить.  
С Шоном, Ребеккой и Люси он познал самого себя и наконец-то обрёл некое подобие покоя, смирившись с собственной судьбой, крепко переплетённой с их судьбами и судьбой Братства.   
«Если время есть необходимое условие возможности изменения, то не означает ли это, что, находясь в прошлом и не имея возможности что-либо изменить, я нахожусь вне времени?» — несмотря на отсутствие особых познаний в физике пространства-времени, Дезмонд по прошествии короткого размышления мог уверенно ответить на свой вопрос.  
Ответ его был отрицательным, ведь даже находясь в прошлом, не способный изменить его течение, он был способен меняться сам. И он менялся.


End file.
